1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to frozen beverage and ice making apparatus; and the methods for operation thereof.
The invention is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, apparatus for making frozen beverages in semi-frozen “slurry” or “slushie” form; and to an ice flake making apparatus as a toy or plaything, or for the production of ice flakes, e.g., for a display.
Throughout the specification, the term “slurry” shall be used to include a mixture of liquid/semi-liquid, liquid/frozen or semi-liquid/frozen portions of the liquid.
2. Prior Art
Machines to produce so-called “slushie”-type drinks, e.g., of well-known beverages such as “Coca-Cola”, “Pepsi Cola” and “Schweppes Lemonade” (all Registered Trade Marks), are well-known and are commonly found at take-away food outlets and convenience stores. However, these machines are expensive to manufacture and install; and are not suitable for, e.g., domestic use, or the manufacture of a wide range of “slushie”-style beverages, including alcoholic beverages, such as cocktails.
Similarly, there is not a simple machine/apparatus for the manufacture of ice flakes (or snow flakes) for use by children as a game or plaything; or which can produce small volumes of such ice flakes, e.g., for display purposes.